Grandmapocalypse
The Grandmapocalypse is an endgame event that occurs once certain conditions are met. The Grandmapocalypse affects both the 1.0 Update of the game, as well as the pre-update version. Cookie Clicker v.1.03 The Grandmapocalypse returned alongside various other grandma-related updates in version "1.03", which was then quickly updated once again with only Grandmapocalypse-related updates in version "1.031". It is triggered after buying the "One mind" upgrade from the Research Facility. Known effects of this event include the background changing into a painting of grandmothers slowly acquiring a poo pee face head butt. GrandmaIconB.png|'Grandma' in the store when awoken. GrandmaIconC.png|'Grandma' in the store when displeased. GrandmaIconD.png|'Grandma' in the store when angered. Once the poo face occurs, the primary way to revert to a non-apocalyptic state is to purchase/toggle the Elder Covenant, which is worth exactly 66,666,666,666,665 cookies. It is the last upgrade that can be researched in the Bingo Center (after the Elder Pledge) and puts a definite hold to the Grandmatriarchs' wrath and permanently reverts their state of mind to "appeased". This results in the background changing into its original blue self and absence of the Wrath Cookie. This purchase results in a 5% reduction of your CPS. In order to return to the chaotic state of the Grandmapocalypse, the Elder Covenant can always be revoked at a cost of 6,666,666,666 cookies (approximately 1/10000th the cost of (re-)making the contract). This also restores your CPS to normal. A way to put a temporary hold to the Grandmapocalypse is buying the Elder Pledge. Spending a few cookies on the Elder Pledge will put the genocidal grandmas to rest for 30 minutes. During this time their mood displays as "appeased". Every time an Elder Pledge is bought, its price goes up by a factor of 8, capping at 4,398,046,511,104 (meaning once this point is reached, it's actually "cheaper" during continual active play to leave the Covenant in place until you're making approximately 6.1 billion CPS - or 5.8 with it in place. Even whilst idling, if you're going to be away for less than about 12 hours, or proportionally much longer at lower production rates, it can actually be more "expensive" to break and remake the Covenant than just leaving it be). The upgrade Sacrificial Rolling Pins doubles the time of peace, making it an hour long, and halves the breakpoint where the Covenant ceases to be cost effective to 3.05 billion CPS (where also you need to be AFK for 24+ hours to make breaking and re-making it worthwhile). The Grandmapocalypse can also be stopped by selling all of your grandmas. Doing this causes the Grandmatriarchs' status to disappear from the Stats page, causes Wrath Cookies to stop appearing, pops all Wrinklers currently feeding on the Big Cookie, and reverts the news ticker to the standard collection of headlines. The typical Grandma quotes that occur upon selling a grandma also appear. Buying at least one grandma will restart the Grandmapocalypse at the point you left off. Background changes As the Grandmapocalypse goes on, the Grandmatriarchs grow increasingly angry with each Bingo Center/Research Facility related upgrade. When the background changes, it fades into the new background. This is reflected in the backgrounds: Grandmas1.jpg|Awoken Grandmatriarchs, after buying the One Mind upgrade. Grandmas2.jpg|Displeased Grandmatriarchs, once you purchase Communal Brainsweep. Grandmas3.jpg|Finally, the angered Grandmatriarchs, after the Elder Pact is acquired. Strategies A profitable strategy involves stopping progression of the grandmapocalypse after One Mind. This holds the status of the grandmatriarchs at awoken, and allows for golden cookies to spawn alongside wrinklers, albeit with the occasional red cookie. Since each Wrinkler returns 1.1x all cookies eaten while they were present, rather than just the cookies that one ate, if you let 10 Wrinklers eat cookies for an extended period, when you pop them you will end up with a total of 6x as many cookies as you would normally get. Mixed with the frequent x7 Frenzy production from clicking Golden Cookies, the result is an average CpS that is over 10x your natural CpS. And since the "Lucky" golden cookie bonus is not affected by Wrinklers, you will still get the full amount from a "Lucky" bonus while you have the Wrinklers. In addition, you can ''also ''get the x666 Elder Frenzy, which will stack with your Wrinklers and give more cookies. For pure CpS speed, this is the best strategy. If you are very dedicated to the game, an advanced playstyle is to purchase everything up to Elder Pact, but ''not ''the Pledge or Covenant. This strategy hinges on a mechanic called "eldeer" - when a Reindeer appears during a x666 Elder Frenzy. The reason this requires constant activity and monitoring is because you will want to synchronize your wrath cookies and Reindeer. If a cookie is on screen, wait until it is either almost completely faded out or a Reindeer is on screen before clicking it. Always wait until a Reindeer is at the far right of the screen, over the buildings panel, before clicking it. This encourages cookies and deer to line up, and eventually you will hit the jackpot. Only if you use a full autoclicker (250+ clicks per second) is Pledging even remotely better than One Mind or Full Wrath. Although you have full golden cookies, you give up Wrinklers and their respective 6x CpS boost. If you prefer golden cookie gains, but also like to get lots of cookies, stopping at One Mind is far better. As said before, the higher Frenzy-Lucky chances are only beneficial if you use the max autoclick settings - other than that, the Wrinkler loss is not worth it. Never, ever use the Covenant. Since all the golden cookie rewards (the only reason you would use the Covenant at all) are all CpS dependant, giving up your CpS to use them is illogical. If you must end the grandmapocalypse, Pledging is much, much better. Exception: You can use Covenant to cancel a Pledge if it has a long time remaining and you need to go AFK. Simply get Covenant and then immediately revoke it. The Pledge will be cancelled and wrinklers will start to appear, quickly regaining the cost of doing this. In Cookie Clicker Classic The Grandmapocalypse starts once you've accumulated over 1,000,000 cookies. The screen becomes covered in a shaking, flashing, tiled background of grandmas. As you gain more cookies, the Grandmapocalypse becomes more intense, with more images of different grandmas of various sizes and intensity. Sometimes the background can stretch or can shake very hard. The grandmapocalypse background is made with the grandma image from the shop on the right. If you cheat by adding over 999,999,999,999,999 cookies, you'll start to enter the 3rd stage of the grandmapocalypse. Example: Having infinite cookies (1e,+99999) will bring you to the 3rd stage of the grandmapocalypse. The Elder Pledge The Grandmapocalypse can be temporarily halted by purchasing the Elder Pledge, an upgrade which becomes available after accumulating over 2,000,000 cookies. It's like a neat kind of Grandmapocalypse Removal System. The first iteration of this upgrade costs 666,666 cookies and increases the effectiveness of your clicking, and boosts the CpS of your grandmas based on your number of portals. Tip: Turn flashing off so you can't see the grandmapocalypse background. Strategies The boost in CPS from purchasing the elder pledge can be a huge gift in the beginning of the end game of Cookie Clicker. Players can increase their clicking output by over 100x with enough cursors which can give a huge boost to cookie output when saving for additional Portals or the coveted Time Machine. Trivia *Orteil once said, "I'm making an update so you can stop it forever." This statement has been fulfilled with the addition of the Elder Covenant. *Sometimes, switching windows can cause the grandma background to get 'stuck' in its current state until you buy another upgrade that changes it. (Does not work anymore in version 1.0375) Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay